Amnesia
by Feline Avalon
Summary: Sakura has amnesia and remembers nothing and no one but Li...


****

Amnesia: Chapter 1

By: Feline Avalon (eternalvenussenshi@hotmail.com) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, telephone!" shouted Aiden Avalon.

Aiden's daughter, Sakura, came running down the stairs and grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Thanks Dad." She ran back up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura, this is Li."

"Li? Uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you calling me? You've never called me before; and who gave you my number?"

"I called Zachary and got Chelsea's number, then called her and got yours." Li paused and took a deep breath. "Sakura, someone stole the lasen board."

"What? Um, if you want me to help you find it I will, if that's what you're asking."

"If it's not a problem to you Sakura. I mean, it's gonna be hard to find clow cards without the lasen board. We're gonna have to rely on just plain senses."

"I agree. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Uh…would the Zoo be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten."

"Okay. Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. You've saved my butt several times. Let's just say that I'm repaying a favor."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura pushed the off button on the phone and set it down on her desk. She walked over to her closet. "Crap! I don't a costume to wear, and I _know _that Li's gonna wear his. Let's see…Madison's on vacation, and Kero went with her…crap, crap! It's times like this that make a card captor wish she had a card that made instant costumes." She stopped talking as Tori opened the door.

"Talking to your imaginary friend again Squirt?" Tori asked with a laugh.

Sakura threw her stress ball at him, but he skillfully caught it before it could impact. Not that it would hurt.

"Anyway, me and Dad are going to a party for one of the guys he works with. So, we aren't going to be home for about three hours. You think your gonna be okay by yourself for that long?"

She said, "Yeah, I will," but in her mind she was cheering for joy…cheering! _That's it, _she thought, _I can wear my cheerleading outfit! Hey, it's better than nothing!_

"We're leaving now," said Tori, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "If you need anything, call Dad's or my cell phone, okay?" Tori asked as he shut the door and began to walk back down stairs.

"Okay!" Sakura yelled, making sure that she was loud enough for Tori to hear her. She ran to her closet, grabbed her cheerleading outfit, ran to the bathroom and changed, then grabbed the clow key off of her bedpost, slipped on her shoes, and ran out the door.

¤§¤

"Where is she?" Li questioned aloud to himself.

"Li, up here!" Sakura called out to him as she waved from above him.

He looked up and acknowledged her presence.

She flew to the ground and jumped off her wand. "Fly, return!"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're cheerleading outfit?"

Sakura glared, "I had nothing else to wear. Besides, Madison's on vacation, so it's not like I could get a costume from her. You're just going to have to deal with this outfit!"

Li laughed. "I was only kidding, Avalon. Can't you take a joke?"

She blinked, "I wasn't aware that you had a sense of humor."

"Anyways," he said, changing the subject, "the reason why I wanted you to meet me at the Zoo, is that I found this at my house after the lasen board was stolen."

He handed her a piece of paper that had "Zoo storeroom at 10:00" written on it.

"Sakura glanced at the wrist watch that Julian had given her. "It's almost ten! We better get going; let's see if we can make it over there before _they _do."

"I don't think we'll make it in time. The storeroom is on the other side of the park."

"Not a problem." Sakura took out the card once again. "Fly, release and dispel!" She climbed on and held her hand out to Li. "Are you gonna walk or what?"

He took her hand and climbed on.

¤§¤

Kero stopped dead in his tracks, or whatever you call it when someone suddenly stops flying.

Madison stopped and turned around. "Kero, what is it?"

"I suddenly got this weird feeling…it was probably nothing. Come on, let's get some cake!"

She ran after him, "Kero, wait up!"

¤§¤

"Look, there's the lasen board," Li pointed to the guy holding it. "I'm going to confront him."

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Wouldn't it be easier to use the time card?"

"Yeah it would, but I want to find out why he took it."

"Li."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I will Sakura." Sakura let go of his arm and he walked up behind the guy. "I believe that belongs to me."

"Huh?" the guy turned around to face Li.

"Brandon!?" Li couldn't believe it. It was Brandon, one of the kids in his class that took the lasen board. "**You **took it?"

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Showron?" He picked up a bat.

Li reached for his sword, but Brandon was quick and hit him in the side with the bat, causing him to fall to the ground. Brandon lifted the bat above his head to hit Li again…

"Li, no!" Sakura jumped in front of him.

"Sakura, get out of the way!" 

Brandon hit Sakura in the head. She fell lifelessly, but Li caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Sakura!" Li looked up at Brandon with pure anger burning in his eyes. "I swear I am going to get you for this Brandon Granger!"

Realizing what he had done, Brandon dropped the bat and ran.

¤§¤

__

One month later…

Li passed Madison as he walked into the hospital. She simply glared at him as they passed. He knew she blamed him for what happened to Sakura, and he didn't blame her; he blamed himself too. If hadn't asked Sakura to help him, none of this would've happened.

He walked into Sakura's room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and took her hand. He couldn't stand to see her lying there in a coma. He let go of her hand and rested his head on a wall. _This shouldn't have happened to her!_

Sakura's eye's slowly fluttered open. She sat up in bed. _Li? _She got out of the bed and walked up behind him, but he was to lost in his own thoughts to notice that she had come out of coma. "Li?"

"Huh!?" He immediately turned around, only to see a very confused Sakura standing in front of him. "Sa…Sakura? You're awake?!"

"Uh, yeah." She looked confused, as if she hadn't realized that she had been in a coma for a month.

Without thinking, Li picked her up and hugged her with all his might, spinning around in circles. He set her down, then walked over to the door and opened it. He then saw Julian coming towards the room, which probably meant that Tori and Aiden were here too. "Julian! Go get Tori and Mr. Avalon, quick!"

Julian nodded and ran to get them.

Li shut the door and walked back over to Sakura. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Yes. I'm okay."

Tori, Julian, and Aiden burst into the room. 

"Oh my god, Sakura, you're awake!" shouted Tori.

Sakura stepped back behind Li. "Who are these people, Li?"

A look of dread swept over Li's face. _Oh no…_

****

To be continued...


End file.
